They're not just Sidekicks
by Victory Goddess
Summary: Roy and Artemis are the children and proteges of Green Arrow. Robin is the biological son of Batman. Kid Flash is the nephew of the Flash. After discovering secret works at CADMUS, the sidekicks form their own group to aid and get respect from the Justice League...and the world.
1. Chapter 1

This follows from season 1 to post season 1 but pre season 2. The main pairings are RedCat, Chalant and Spitfire but with some SuperMartian and AquaRocket. Speedy is no clone like he is in the series. As a clone he was programmed to join the League, but things will be different in this story. Artemis goes by Arrowette but has the same costume. Please review so I know what you think. Enjoy chapter 1!

* * *

Washington D.C

"Today is the day."

Batman stood proud next to Robin. Next to the famous Dynamic Duo was Green Arrow and his two protégés, Speedy and Arrowette. Then there was Aquaman and his protege, Aqualad.

The group of superheroes (and sidekicks) all stood outside the Hall of Justice.

"Oh man! I knew we'd be the last ones here," said a quick voice.

It was Kid Flash and next to him was his mentor, Flash.

Arrowette rolled her eyes.

The group then walked to the front of the Hall of Justice. People were very excited and took pictures of them...especially Batman because it was rare to see Batman smiling and being in public at the same time.

"Look! There's Speedy, Flash's sidekick!"

"Speedy is Green Arrow's sidekick!"

"Well, that makes no sense. At least Arrowette makes sense."

"There's Flash Junior!"

Kid Flash moaned. Arrowette smirked. Robin smiled, sympathetically. Aqualad ignored the reporters.

"You two ready?" Green Arrow said, to his protégés.

"I'm prepped," Arrowette answered.

"Born ready."

Kid Flash was extremely excited.

"Have you ever seen all five sidekicks at the same place."

"We won't be sidekicks for long...not after this," Speedy answered, almost sounding happy.

"I'm overwhelmed; first time at the Hall," Kid Flash sighed, as if it was the most obvious thing.

"You're overwhelmed; Freeze was underwhelmed...why isn't anyone just...whelmed?" Robin sighed.

Suddenly the doors opened, revealing large bronze statues of the founding members of the Justice League.

Robin's eyes enlarged at the sight. Aqualad smiled.

"Maybe that's why," Aqualad calmly answered.

Kid Flash smirked.

The group walked to a door. The door instantly opened and everyone walked in.

After they went in, Martian Manhunter greeted them.

"Welcome Robin, Speedy, Arrowette, Kid Flash and Aqualad."

The group stepped inside the library. There was a vast array of books on book shelves.

"Make yourselves at home," Flash stated.

Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad sat down on the three chairs. The trio saw Speedy and Arrowette whispering to each other.

The mentors and Martian Manhunter were talking about the coincidence of four ice villains attacking on the same day.

Finally, Speedy and Arrowette stopped whispering. They faced the mentors in a calm manner.

"You promised we'd have a look at the H.Q," Speedy replied, firmly.

"But this is the League's H.Q...isn't it?" Kid Flash responded, confused.

"Baywatch...this is a front for tourists and a stop for Zeta beaming. The real H.Q is a satellite orbiting space," Arrowette answered, gently.

Batman gave Green Arrow his infamous Bat glare.

"We should be able to trust them Bats."

Green Arrow did have a point; the protégés were also their children.

Robin looked at Batman feeling betrayed. Kid Flash looked down...in defeat. For once Arrowette won an argument. Aqualad sighed.

Luckily, an incoming call from Superman saved awkward silence.

"Superman to Justice League...there's a fire at CADMUS."

Batman thought for a second.

"I've had my suspicions about CADMUS..."

Another incoming call was made. It was from Zatara, a magician of the League.

"Zatara to Justice League...Wotan is trying to blot out the sun! I require full League response."

"Superman?"

Superman had been listening to Zatara.

"The local authorities have it under control. Superman out."

The calls were disconnected.

"Stay here," Batman commanded.

"Why can't we help?" Speedy asked, firmly.

"Just stay here," Green Arrow told his protege.

"You've trained us to help in these situations," Robin sighed, looking at Batman.

"Rob's right," Kid Flash defended.

"And so is Baywatch," Arrowette agreed.

"Stay."

The mentors and Martian Manhunter then left, leaving the protégés shocked.

The protégés began talking to each other with Arrowette and Kid Flash glaring and arguing.

Speedy looked around to see if there was anything they could do. He looked at the computers...

"Batman mentioned something about CADMUS," Speedy announced, to the group.

"He had a suspicion about them," Robin corrected, smiling.

"We could investigate CADMUS for them," Arrowette finished.

Robin then began hacking the system.

"How are you doing it so easily dude?" Kid Flash asked, in awe.

"Same system as the BatCave," Robin simply answered.

The group watched as Robin had finished hacking the system.

"Let's see. There's not much about CADMUS..."

"It's a genetics lab that's located in the outskirts of Washington D.C," Arrowette read.

The protégés looked at each other briefly, wondering what their next move was.

"I'm going to investigate it," Robin stated.

"I'm going as well," Speedy answered.

Kid Flash then quickly stood next to them.

"If you two guys are going...I'm going!"

"I'm going if Speedy's going," Arrowette answered.

"You're only going because you have a crush on Speedy," Kid Flash stated, to annoy Arrowette.

Arrowette's fist tensed.

"Not a wise idea," Speedy advised.

Arrowette fake smiled before saying:

"Speedy is my older brother."

Robin laughed. Kid Flash moaned.

"You got owned."

"Did not," Kid Flash glared at Robin.

Aqualad waited impatiently, before breaking in.

"I guess that's it. We're going to CADMUS."

* * *

By the time the protégés arrived at the CADMUS facility, it was still on fire. Firefighters were trying to put out the blaze and trying to rescue three men in the facility.

It was early evening. The sun was setting.

Kid Flash immediately ran off to the top floor of the facility, to defy the law of gravity.

"It's Flash boy!"

Kid moaned.

"How is Kid Flash so hard to say."

The rest of the team sighed. Arrowette looked around, noticing Robin had disappeared. Suddenly an eerie cackle was heard. Speedy and Aqualad did a double take.

They saw Robin grapple to the top where Kid Flash was.

Speedy and Arrowette withdrew an arrow each from both of their quivers. They grabbed their bows and aimed their arrows above the floor where Robin and Kid were.

Their arrows landed on the top, followed by a thick rope trailing down. Both arrows had this. They climbed up using the rope like mountain climbers.

Aqualad sighed.

Like brother, like sister.

He would have to save the men. After saving the men, Aqualad used Atlantean sorcery and water to levitate himself up to the window.

"Thanks for waiting," Aqualad sighed.

"No problem...you had it under control," Robin answered, while hacking the systems.

Speedy was waiting next to Robin. Arrowette and Kid Flash were looking around the room.

Aqualad then decided to walk out first. He saw the lift at the end of the hall. An alien like creature was in the lift before it closed. Aqualad had been surprised.

"There's a lift over there," Kid Flash said, as he ran next to Aqualad.

"That makes things simple," Robin answered.

"What is it Aqualad?" Speedy asked.

"I saw something strange in the lift..."

"That's impossible; everyone's evacuating the building," Robin responded.

"That's why we're investigating," Arrowette retorted, walking toward the lift.

The others followed her. Aqualad and Speedy opened the lift door together.

Robin aimed his grapple gun at the ceiling in the lift area. He grappled downwards, while the others carefully climbed down.

After a bit, Robin's grapple reached its limit. He swung to where the door of the elevator was. He began hacking while the others appeared next to him.

The doors of the lift opened. The protégés stepped in the new area.

Kid Flash ran quickly out. Kid tripped on his feet and giant alien like creatures almost ran him over until Arrowette quickly saved him.

"Ew!" Kid yelled, running from Arrowette.

"So much for gratitude," Arrowette sighed, as she withdrew her bow and arrow.

Robin, Speedy and Aqualad appeared.

"Telepathy, super strength and claws! These are living weapons known as Genomorphs!" Robin was shocked.

"Anything else?" Speedy asked, with interest.

"There's Project Kr...but I can't access it from here."

The team then walked into an area. It was the power source of CADMUS. Biological power to be precise.

"I'm officially whelmed; CADMUS is making their own power which is why their not listed on any power grids. Also the facility upstairs isn't the real CADMUS; this is..."

The team's eyes widened at how much power there was.

* * *

Dr. Desmond sighed. These kids had discovered too much...

How would _they _react to a bunch of sidekicks breaking into CADMUS.

He only hoped that Guardian could convince them to leave...or the Genomorphs would have to eliminate them.

* * *

A door at the end opened, revealing Guardian and a group of Genomorphs.

"Uncle Jim?" Speedy and Arrowette whispered, that no one heard.

"What are you doing here Guardian?" Aqualad interrogated.

Before Guardian could something, a Genomorph next to him began to glow red.

"Attack them!"

The Genomorphs immediately charged at the Team.

Robin threw a smoke pellet on the ground. The area was engulfed in smoke. Arrowette used the smoke's cover and climbed on the ledge next to Robin. Those Genomorphs had telepathy and were probably controlling Guardian's mind. She aimed an arrow at the Genomorph. The Genomorph fell down. Robin jumped down and joined the fight. Another Genomorph appeared but before Arrowette did anything an arrow hit it.

Speedy.

'No wonder he calls himself that,' Arrowette thought.

Robin had thrown several shurikens at some Genomorphs. Kid Flash hit them as he ran past them. Aqualad had his water swords and was whipping the Genomorphs with it. Robin then kicked an oncoming Genomorph, who was going to hit Kid Flash. Kid Flash ran even faster.

Guardian was on the floor, unconscious due to the Genomorph's affect.

"We have to move quickly."

The group ran towards a lift. Robin began hacking.

"Project Kr is on sub-level 52."

"Then let's go there," Speedy said, pressing the button to go down.

Areowette sighed; her brother let his temptation to impress Green Arrow get the better of him.

When they arrived at sub-level 52, all they saw was purple. Speedy squinted at the sight.

"Some sub-level 52..."

"Which hallway: Bizarre Hallway One or Bizarre Hallway Two?" Robin joked.

A Genomorph appeared from Bizarre Hallway One.

"Uhh...Bizarre Hallway Two," Arrowette answered.

The group ran down the hallway.

"That's what I saw," Aqualad stated.

* * *

"Where did they go?" Dr. Desmond asked the Genomorph from Bizarre Hallway One.

Next to Dr. Desmond was Guardian, under the influence of the Genomorphs and more Genomorphs.

"Toward Project Kr."

"Quickly!"

Desmond and Guardian sprinted toward Project Kr.

* * *

The group finally arrived at a door. It read: Project Kr.

"This is it."

An African-American lady walked out. She was shocked at the sight of the proteges. Kid Flash quickly ran to the suddenly closing door and held onto it for as long as he could. The lady had ran off; obviously running for help.

"Great; we've got attention," Speedy muttered.

"From little old ladies," Kid Flash retorted.

Everyone but Kid Flash quickly ran in. Kid quickly went inside.

"That was a close one," he remarked.

He paused for a second. He looked around the small room. It was dark and the only light was from a pod of some sort. Inside the pod was a teenage version of Superman. He had Superman's famous logo on his white shirt. Above him were three Genomorphs.

The others were staring at this teenage version of Superman.

"It's not what I think it is...is it?" Kid asked.

Aqualad turned to Robin.

"Hack."

Robin hacked Project Kr.

"Project Kr also known as Superboy is a force grown in...sixteen weeks!...with acquired DNA from Superman."

"Stolen," Speedy corrected.

"There's no way Supes knows this."

"Now we contact the League."

The group tried to contact their mentors.

"We're in too deep," Arrowette sighed.

"Literally."

Aqualad glanced at Superboy.

"Let him go Robin."

Robin then deactivated the pod. Superboy landed on the ground. He opened his eyes and charged at the group.

Kid Flash immediately ran at him but Superboy lifted Kid as if he was a feather and threw him to the other side of the room. Robin jumped on Superboy and planted a harmless gas pellet in his mouth.

"We're on your side...stop fighting us."

Superboy then grabbed the Boy Wonder and threw him next to Kid Flash.

Speedy fired a punching arrow at Superboy. Superboy punched the arrow and advanced on Speedy. Before Speedy moved, Superboy broke his bow in two.

Superboy attempted to grab Speedy but Speedy blocked it. Arrowette fired some of her arrows at Superboy but it seemed insufficient. Superboy then punched Speedy in the mouth. A bruise was forming at Speedy's mouth. Before Superboy struck again, Aqualad used his water swords and whipped them at Superboy.

Speedy did a hook kick which caught Superboy by surprise but Superboy dragged Speedy with him and head butted Speedy.

"No one touches my brother," Arrowette whispered angrily.

She lunged at Superboy but he blocked it. He attempted to punch her face but she dodged it and did a spinning kick at his face. He grabbed her foot and whammed Arrowette to the ground.

Aqualad hesitated to attack as he thought of a strategy.

He didn't have time because Superboy was charging towards him. Aqualad moved out of the way and kicked Superboy. Superboy punched at him but Aqualad blocked it. He used his Atlantian sorcery to turn his swords into a whip. He whipped Superboy continuously.

Aqualad felt bad but he had to survive. Superboy had overcome the whipping. He charged at Aqualad. Aqualad moved out of the way but as Superboy was coming past, he dragged Aqualad with him. Before Aqualad got up, Superboy punched him in the face.

Superboy got up and opened the door for Dr. Desmond.

* * *

When Kaldur fights, he thinks about his moves wisely which is why he's the last to drop in a fight. Kaldur's family has a close relationship with Aquaman. Roy and Artemis are siblings and their surname is Queen. Robin is Richard Wayne, the first child of Batman. Kid Flash is still Wally West. This is too just clear confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not updating as quick as I can. A huge thanks for the reviewers, people who favorited and followed. It's thanks to you, that I feel like writing. I dedicate this chapter to all of you! Enjoy chapter 2.

* * *

When Arrowette woke up, she was in a glass pod of some kind. She had been chained up and couldn't move. The room had a powerful white light. Around her were other pods. The rest of the guys were in the other pods. Aqualad and Kid Flash seemed to be the only ones awake. The light in the room was blinding and Arrowette's sight was blurry.

"Where are we?" Kid Flash questioned.

Robin had just woken up and was a bit sore. Aqualad was quite calm. Speedy seemed to be the only one who was snoozing.

"Wake up Speedy!" Arrowette yelled, hoping he was near.

"I'm up!"

The group saw Superboy looking up at them. Arrowette was quite surprised. He didn't say anything. The room already had an ominous presence.

"You can stop talking," Superboy stated, frustrated and annoyed.

"He can talk!" Kid Flash fake gasped.

Superboy crossed his arms. The others tensed; waiting for his next sentence.

"What are you doing Baywatch?! He can fry us with a look!"

Superboy frowned.

"He can talk," Superboy said with anger evident in his voice.

"We're sorry," Aqualad pleaded, to his friends:

"Our friend wasn't in control of his actions."

Speedy decided to speak up.

"We can show you the outside world."

"Have you ever wanted to see the sun?" Robin butted in.

"I think it's midnight..." Speedy said, with hints of fatigue.

Robin gave him an 'oh really' look. Speedy gave Robin a 'you should know because you're the Boy Wonder' look.

"We can show you the moon instead," Arrowette cut in, before Speedy and Robin could argue.

Superboy was a bit shocked. Could they really show him all the wonders of the outside world?

"We can even show you Superman," Kid Flash replied, hoping Superboy would be interested.

The others sent Kid Flash worried looks. It wasn't going to be that easy.

Superboy had always wanted to meet Superman. Before he could do anything...

The doors of the room opened and Dr. Desmond along with some Genomorphs and Guardian, walked in. Desmond smiled evilly. This was more than he bargained for and he was genuinely excited.

"Get the weapon back in its pod," Desmond said.

Kid Flash was infuriated.

"How come he gets to call Supey an 'it'."

Arrowette tensed as she saw Guardian walk towards them. Guardian had finally got off the mind control of the Genomorphs.

"Why can't he have a walk Desmond..."

Suddenly Guardian saw the group.

"Let them go Desmond!"

Desmond smirked. Suddenly the Genomorphs took mental control of Guardian.

"No!"

Guardian then led Superboy away from the room. Desmond turned to the group.

"Begin the cloning process!" Desmond yelled to some Genomorphs.

The group's eyes widened.

"Pass. The Bat Cave's crowded enough," Robin answered.

There are plenty of archers," Speedy joined in.

Desmond wasn't amused. He turned on the voltage. The group immediately got an electric shock. The pain pulsated in their bodies. It was a hell that couldn't be endured.

_'They _would be pleased,' Desmond thought.

* * *

Guardian had to take care of something else in CADMUS.

"Go back to your pod," Guardian warned.

The Genomorphs then took mental command of Superboy. He blindly was walking towards his prison.

There was a small part of his mind that could withstand the Genomorphs' telepathy. That part of his mind was trying very hard to rid of the Genomorph influence. It was hurting his mind. Aqualad's words haunted him.

Superboy blinked a few times. He quickly punched the Genomorphs on his shoulders. He shivered at the sight of them. He ran back to the room where Desmond was.

* * *

Superboy smashed the door open. Desmond was quite shocked.

"Why aren't you back in your pod?!"

Superboy didn't respond. He punched the nearby Genomorphs. He quickly knocked Desmond out. He deactivated the volts that were electrocuting the group.

"Are-you-going-to-help-us?" Kid Flash asked quickly.

Superboy focussed his vision at the group but he didn't seem to have the heat vision ability.

"I guess I don't have heat vision-"

Kid Flash was immensely relieved.

"-so I guess helping is my only option."

Superboy went to help Aqualad.

"Thank you Superboy," Aqualad whispered.

Robin began to cut the metal cuffs that were binding him. Superboy went to free Aqualad. Speedy and Arrowette used a similar gadget to free themselves, while Robin freed Kid Flash.

"Let's go!" Robin yelled.

The group and Superboy ran out. Desmond had gotten up. He was insanely furious. If looks could kill, Robin would be dead.

"This isn't over!"

Robin stopped at the doorway. A cheeky smile illuminated his face.

"This guy is totally not whelmed."

He threw a couple of bombed shurikens at the containers of the group's blood. The containers exploded.

Immediately Desmond put the CADMUS facility on high alert and to get everyone to capture the group.

* * *

The group had finally arrived at the upper levels. The whole of CADMUS was now aware of their escape and were close in pursuit.

"Where do we go?!" Kid Flash asked, frantically.

Superboy sighed. Was this speedster always annoying?

"Don't worry about him," the archer girl said, "I'm Arrowette."

"Shut up!" Kid Flash retorted, frustrated.

Speedy and Aqualad sighed. Couldn't those two put aside their differences for this night?

Superboy wasn't impressed.

'Rephrase that,' Superboy thought, 'the both of them are more annoying put together'.

_"Go left."_

Superboy blinked. Was that a voice?

The others didn't seem to hear anything. Superboy decided to take the lead.

"Go left!"

Everyone immediately turned left.

_"Go right!"_

"Go right!" Superboy shouted.

When everyone turned, there was a dead end.

"Oh great! A dead end!" Kid Flash sighed.

Superboy was immensely confused.

"But...I..."

On the wall was the entrance to a ventilation shaft. Robin smiled. He had a perfect idea.

"Not entirely a dead end..."

* * *

Dr. Desmond, along with Guardian and the band of Genomorphs were running down the corridor.

"It's a good thing that Robin doesn't know about the motion sensors."

He grabbed a device. There were dots in the ventilation shafts.

Desmond and his group arrived at the male bathroom. They waited by the sinks. Suddenly, the ventilation was opened. A couple if Genomorphs staggered out.

Dr. Desmond slapped his head. He was very angry. He was being outwitted by a-a bunch of...kids!

"He hacked the motion sensors."

* * *

"I hacked the motion sensors," Robin said, feeling quite proud.

"Well done," Speedy answered, "let's go before they find us here."

The group ran to the stair way.

"Stop them!"

Arrowette turned around. She saw Dr. Desmond running toward them.

"Quick! Crazy scientist coming our way!"

Speedy grabbed an arrow from his quiver. He threw it like a javelin. It landed right in front of Desmond, which caused Desmond to slow down.

Kid Flash then ran up the stairs. Robin, Speedy, Aqualad and Arrowette followed him. Superboy was beating up the Genomorphs. It felt good to outdo the telepathic creatures, who had imprisoned him.

Superboy decided to get rid of the staircase. He stomped on them and then ran for his life.

"There's another way!"

Desmond ran.

Guardian was finally free of the Genomorph's control. He knew where the group were headed and decided he had to help them. It was the least he could do.

* * *

Dr. Desmond arrived in one of the project rooms. He took a small vial from one of the storage keepers. It was the only solution although it was risky.

"Behold Project...Blockbuster," Desmond said to the Genomorphs who were with him.

* * *

The group had finally arrived at the top of the staircase and ran in the next corridor.

"We're getting closer to the surface," Aqualad stated.

In front if them were huge roller doors. They were shutting due to the alarm. Superboy had ran towards the doors and attempted to punch them open. It didn't work.

Suddenly Genomorphs had appeared.

Robin had thrown several bombed shurikens. When they landed on the Genomorphs they exploded into smoke. The Genomorph grew dizzy.

Arrowette aimed an arrow at one of the Genomorphs who was going to attack Superboy. The arrow landed perfectly and a foamy substance enclosed the Genomorph.

Superboy didn't understand the arrow's purpose. He punched the encased Genomorph.

Aqualad had his water swords activated.

Kid Flash was running in a circle around two Genomorphs.

"You can't catch me!" He smiled.

Guardian suddenly appeared.

"Stop!"

The group and the Genomorphs had stopped attacking and faced Guardian.

The Genomorph who Aqualad encountered in the elevator appeared.

"Nice to see you Superboy."

"It was you!" Superboy said, doing a double take, "the voice."

The group were puzzled but let Superboy continue.

"It was. I've come to offer you a choice. You can be enslaved by CADMUS or...you can be free."

Arrowette had lowered her bow. Robin stood out of a short fighting stance and lowered his shurikens. Aqualad had deactivated his water swords.

"I choose...to be free."

"Your choice results in our freedom," the Genomorph stated, smiling.

"Go! I'll take care of Desmomd," Guardian offered.

"There's nothing you need to offer," Dr. Desmond said.

Everyone was shocked. Desmond withdrew a vial from his pocket. Guardian's eyes widened.

"Not Project Blockbuster!"

Desmond injected Blockbuster in his vein.

He dropped the vial on the floor. It smashed in pieces when it hit the floor. Desmond fell to the floor. His size was immediately enlarged. His clothes were torn and ripped. Desmond had grown taller. Gladly he turned into a strong looking hideous grey creature. His eyes were turned into a blood red. His torn clothes were spread over him.

Blockbuster charged at Superboy. Superboy punched him but Blockbuster had grabbed him. He tossed Superboy like a toy.

Realising he was outnumbered, Blockbuster decided to escape. He jumped into the ceiling and made a hole in the ceiling.

Superboy had rushed into the action. He immediately jumped into the hole in the ceiling.

"That's a way to get in," Kid Flash said.

Robin grappled up to the ceiling. Arrowette aimed her arrow at the ceiling. The long rope appeared and she began to climb it. Speedy climbed up the rope after Arrowette followed by Aqualad and Kid Flash.

* * *

At midnight, there was peace at the Hall of Justice. The whole League had to stop Wotan. It was a successful mission but Wotan was close to blotting the sun.

The only people at the Hall were the people who worked at the Hall. Only few of these people knew about the Watch Tower.

The League arrived at the library.

"We're back," Flash stated.

There was complete silence.

Batman frowned. Something wasn't right. Aquaman was puzzled. The library was kept in good condition. The books hadn't moved at all. The whole room was clean and normal.

Batman beckoned Green Arrow to come to the computer systems.

Batman searched 'history' on the computer. He found one result: CADMUS.

"Looks like they went to CADMUS," Green Arrow sighed.

"They better have a good explanation," Flash said.

The League then took off to the CADMUS facility, hoping the protégés were okay and that they had a good explanation.

* * *

Blockbuster proved to be a difficult opponent to take down. Superboy attempted to continuously punch him. Blockbuster threw him to the other side of the room.

Kid Flash attempted to run around him but Blockbuster tripped him. A part of his suit was torn by how fast Kid was 'flying'.

Aqualad had his swords. He hit at Blockbuster but Blockbuster blocked his attacks and pushed Aqualad into the wall. A bruise was beginning to form at his head.

Arrowette kept firing her 'punching' arrows, while keeping an even distance from Blockbuster.

Robin kept throwing his shurikens. He then jumped on top of Blockbuster and continually punched him. Blockbuster picked him up and threw him to the floor. Blockbuster was about to crush Robin, when Kid Flash came running in and protected Robin.

"We need a plan," Speedy sighed.

Everyone froze at what Speedy said. They turned to look at him carefully.

"What is it?"

"Speedy, distract Blockbuster."

"Why do I have to be the fall guy?"

Blockbuster suddenly charged at the group.

"Watch out!"

The group dodged his charge.

Speedy sighed but ran dangerously close to Blockbuster and threw some of his arrows at him. Blockbuster attempted to punch him. Speedy dodged the incoming punch and did a Parkour style forward roll.

Superboy then punched at Blockbuster, quickly and continuously.

Robin then planted bombed shurikens around the room. The reactor for CADMUS was in the room. If it was destroyed, so would CADMUS.

Arrowette kept firing her trick arrows at Blockbuster's face.

Aqualad had found a large containment of water. He spilt the water onto the floor.

The water went towards Blockbuster and Aqualad used his Atlantean sorcery to electrocute Blockbuster.

"Go to Superboy!"

Robin had ran toward Sulerboy with the others. Suddenly the CADMUS building exploded.

Rubble had fallen on them. Superboy had picked up the rubble and thrown it away. Guardian had appeared.

Superboy couldn't keep his eyes off the moon.

"That's the moon?" Superboy asked.

"In real life," Kid Flash smiled.

Superman had appeared and was flying downwards with the rest of the Justice League.

'Why can't I fly like Superman?' Superboy thought.

"Do we keep promises or what!"

The Green Lanterns had provided a platform for the non-flyers who were led by Batman. Wonder-woman and Hawkwoman had landed on the ground with grace. Captain Marvel had appeared next to one of the Green Lanterns.

On the platform was Batman, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Flash, Huntress, Black Canary and Vixen.

Batman pulled off a Bat glare.

When he saw Superboy he was evidently shocked.

"Explain."

* * *

"We've basically done what you've taught us," Speedy explained.

"What's the point of doing nothing when we have the skills to help," Robin sighed, "do you even trust us?"

Batman remained silent. Green Arrow knew it was defeat.

"Stand down Aqualad," Aquaman sighed.

"No, my King. We've done good work tonight and exposed CADMUS for what they really are."

"You could've called as soon as you got closer to the surface?" Flash said to Kid Flash.

The League members whispered to each other. The mentors turned to face their protégés.

"We'll need a covert ops team for undercover missions," Batman stated.

"The League will do the big stuff," Flash assured.

The protégés smiled. Their investigation had been successful.

* * *

In the morning, the League had taken the protégés to Mount Justice, the League's original H.Q.

The Green Lanterns were fixing the place up.

The group were in their civilian clothing whilst their mentors were in their costumes.

"Red Tornado will be your den mother," Batman said.

"Black Canary will be your combat instructor," Green Arrow cut in.

Speedy and Arrowette shivered. They knew how good Black Canary was in combat.

"I will issue missions," Batman completed.

"The seven of you will be our covert team," Flash said.

"Seven? I thought there were six of us."

"_Recognized: Martian Manhunter 07."_

Martian Manhunter had stepped out of the Zeta tube. He was accompanied by a female green Martian. She had a mop of red hair and a shy smile. She wore a white top with a red X and a blue skirt and cape.

"This is my niece, Miss Martian."

Martian Manhunter went to talk to the League members.

The Team went to greet their new edition. Superboy stayed back, not interested.

"Come over here Superboy. Meet Miss. M," Robin said, waving for Superboy to come over.

Arrowette smiled at Miss Martian.

"I'm glad there's another girl on the Team."

"I've always wanted a sister...in Earth!"

Kid Flash then gave Miss Martian a flirty smile. Miss Martian wasn't sure on how to react to that.

"I'm Kid Flash. That's Robin, Arrow-head, Speedy, Aqualad and Superboy."

"It's Arrowette!" Arrowette scowled at him, furiously.

Miss Martian sighed. She decided to greet Aqualad.

"It's okay if you forget their names," Kid Flash said, catching up to her.

Miss Martian smiled at Superboy.

"Today is the day," Aqualad smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry for not updating in ages. I've been busy.

* * *

Queen Manor

When Oliver Queen went downstairs to the secret Arrow base, he saw his children, Roy and Artemis sparring.

Roy issued a quick punch and Artemis dodged it by doing a little backflip. Artemis looked a lot like Oliver while Roy was more if a Mommy's boy. Roy quickly ran at Artemis but she kicked him. Roy blocked the kick and Artemis retreated back.

Suddenly the siblings saw their father. They were instantly surprised.

"Hi Dad!" Artemis briskly said.

"You're busy tonight," Roy stated, with a firm glance.

Oliver sighed. Roy could read him like an open book. Artemis wasn't like that which relieved him sometimes.

"I've got League business tonight so you two will look after Star City."

Oliver then grabbed his Green Arrow costume and equipment then he put his costume on and disappeared in the Zeta.

_Recognized: Green Arrow, 08_

Roy turned to Artemis. She was already getting her Arrowette costume.

"It's our turn to host crime fighting night with the others."

* * *

Wayne Manor

Richard was playing Wii Sports with his three younger brothers, Jason, Tim and Damian. Their father was doing a Batman thing and their mother had yet to come home. His sisters were probably at their friends' houses.

"I'm going to team up with Dick," Damian stated firmly, smirking at Jason.

"You did that last time!"

Dick sighed. Why did he have to be the oldest?

Tim didn't say anything. He casually stood as the bystander. Tim knew it was better to not mess with Damian and Jason...especially when they were arguing.

"Stop arguing Jason and Damian," Dick said, taking charge.

Jason poked his tongue.

"You're not Dad, Mom or Alfred."

Dick sighed, feeling a bit defeated.

"Listen to your brother Jason," a feminine voice announced.

A woman with short raven black hair and emerald green eyes, walked past the boys. She wore a black dress and a light touch of makeup. It was their mother: Selina Wayne née Kyle. Also the reformed Catwoman.

"Thank you Mom," Dick answered.

Before they could do anything else, Dick heard a beep from his phone. He withdrew it and saw a text from Roy.

_Meet you tonight at the Docks. It's our turn to host Crime Fighting Night._

Dick smiled. A perfect excuse to do something tonight.

"Robin's got a job to do."

The brothers watched Dick run off to the Bat Cave.

"I can't wait until we become Dad's sidekicks."

Dick went to the library. He pulled a book from the shelf and the shelf slid open, revealing a passageway to the Bat Cave.

Dick knew Catwoman and her sidekick Catgirl would look after Gotham. Catgirl was his sister, Stephanie.

He quickly got dressed in his Robin gear and ran to the Zeta Tube to Zeta to Star City.

* * *

West Household

Wally was doing his science homework and so far it was too easy. That was what Wally liked about science; everything had an explanation unlike magic.

He was picturing the perfect vanilla ice cream with chocolate mud cake.

Wally decided to take a break and listen to some music on his iPod. It was nice and relaxing. Suddenly Wally's iPod beeped. It was a message from Speedy. Wally didn't know Speedy's identity nor Arrowette's or Robin's.

_See you at Star City for Crime Fighting Night. Also tell Miss Martian, Aqualad and Superboy if they want to come._

Wally sighed. Why did Speedy have to have such good grammar while texting. Did he ever use short cuts?

Nonetheless it was Crime Fighting Night. Wally quickly got dressed in his Kid Flash attire and proceeded to the Cave to find Superboy and Miss Martian.

* * *

Star City Docks

A shipment had recently come in. The men at the Docks were under Brick's leadership. He even saw the operation himself just in case Green Arrow or Black Canary attempted to foil his plan.

Suddenly an arrow hit at one of Brick's men.

"What the-?"

Brick and his men saw Speedy stare at them seriously with his hand on his bow. Next to him was Arrowette who had her bow and arrow on the ready.

"You two again! Green Arrow should send a man and a woman to do his jobs."

The protégés of Green Arrow gave Brick a death glare.

"Kill them!"

Brick's men fired their guns. Arrowette ran left while Speedy ran right. The duo performed some acrobatic feats while shooting arrows. Speedy did a back flip as he fired a trick arrow at one of the men. A bolas sprang out of the arrow and incapacitated the man.

Arrowette did a couple of backward handsprings. The men couldn't shoot her because she didn't stop moving. Suddenly Arrowette jumped downwards to the ground and fired several arrows before he landed.

One thug came behind her and hit her in the head. Speedy saw this and quickly went to his sister's aid. Before Arrowette was hit again, a yellow blue hit the man. The blue then stopped.

"Uhh...Thanks for saving me Baywatch," Arrowette said, sounding uncertain.

Speedy was relieved that Kid Flash came in time. Suddenly Brick came in front of Speedy. Brick swatted him away before he could react. Before Speedy could be hit again, a sword made of water hit him in the face. Aqualad had a calm like tone but looked serious.

At once several shurikens were thrown at Brick and they simultaneously exploded. Robin then swung in front of him.

"About time," Speedy replied.

"Sorry for being fashionably late," Robin answered, sarcastically but with a smile.

"It's good to see you as well my friends," Aqualad retorted.

A group of men appeared before Speedy, Aqualad and Robin. They were all armed with dangerous firearms. Before they could shoot their guns suddenly flew from their hands as if they were pushed away by a mystical force. The men were suddenly flung at a trunk.

Miss Martian smiled at them. A box was thrown at Miss Martian. Aqualad hit it with his water whip.

Superboy was charging at the men as if he was a rhinoceros. The men were like bowling pins.

One was about to shoot Superboy when an arrow hit the man in the head. Superboy saw Arrowette with her bow down.

Speedy had Brick at his mercy. He had an arrow withdrawn.

"Come on!" Brick mocked, "shoot me."

Speedy fired the arrow. It hit Brick square in the chest. The rest of the Team except for Arrowette had their eyes widened when they saw foam cover Brick's body.

"Polyester foam...nice," Kid Flash marveled.

Suddenly the Team heard the sound of police sirens. The Team quickly disappeared in the darkness.

* * *

Mt. Justice

The Team were eager for a mission and arrived at Mt. Justice the very next day. Red Tornado, their den mother, was unfazed. The Team were in their civilian clothes. Robin, Speedy and Arrowette wore dark shades.

"Do we get to go on any missions?" Robin inquired.

"Missions are the Batman's responsibility," Tornado answered, "I've been told this is a good time to socially interact."

"This is no social club," Speedy stated.

"It's good for team building," Tornado said.

They arrived at the Cave. The ground then moved downwards, creating a convenient entrance. Miss Martian and Superboy stepped out of the entrance.

"Superboy and I live here. We can show you around."

Superboy was silent.

"Anything for you," Kid Flash flirted.

Robin and Speedy couldn't help but snicker a little.

"This is the entrance; obviously."

The Team walked further inside the Cave. Miss Martian led them through.

When they arrived at the Zeta beam transportation, Superboy smelt something. It was burning.

"Something's burning..."

"My cookies!" Miss Martian panicked.

She quickly flew to the kitchen. By the time the others arrived, the cookies were already burned.

Kid Flash eagerly took one. Miss Martian gave him a strange look and she wasn't the only one.

"Fast metabolism."

"I'll make more..."

Miss Martian saw how Superboy looked lonely.

_"It's going to be okay Superboy," _Miss Martian spoke telepathically.

Superboy was immediately enraged.

"Stay outta my head!" Superboy angrily yelled.

Speedy did a low whistle.

"And you think I'm bad," Speedy said to Arrowette.

"Shut up."

_"I don't understand; what's wrong? Everyone talks like this on Mars."_

Everyone clutched their heads.

"Miss Martian, you're powers are seen as an invasion of privacy," Aqualad explained, sympathetically.

Kid Flash then sat up.

"Since we're off duty we should know our real names."

"I'm Kaldur'ahm but you can just call me Kaldur," Kaldur said to Miss Martian.

She looked at Robin and the Arrow siblings. They looked serious in their shades.

"Batman and Green Arrow have forbidden those three dark shades from telling anyone their identities," Kid Flash sighed, "I'm Wally West; see I'm trusting you with my identity."

Arrowette scoffed.

"My name's no secret; it's M'gann M'orzz."

M'gann thought; there was just one more thing...

"Do you wanna my Martian Bio Ship."

"Why not," Arrowette answered before Wally could.

Wally stuck his tongue at her. When they arrived in the hangar, the Team were faced by a red ball like object.

"Cute but not aerodynamic," Wally summed up.

"It's not awake silly."

Suddenly the ship transformed into what could be deemed as 'aerodynamic'. The Team's eyes widened.

"Let's go for a ride."

* * *

Happy Harbor

The Bio Ship was flying around Happy Harbor in camouflage mode. Speedy and Arrowette brought two bags with them. No one was sure why but they didn't ask.

"This is great M'gann," Robin smiled.

"So," Wally began, "can you do that density shifting thing like your uncle can."

"Well that's advanced so it's no."

Speedy smirked. He had some leverage.

"Flash can vibrate his molecules-" Speedy began.

"-And if Baywatch tries it, he gets a bloody nose," Arrowette finished.

"Dudes! Not cool!"

Superboy ignored his team mates. Miss Martian sighed at him while Arrowette looked at him.

"What about your shape shifting abilities?" Robin inquired.

M'gann stood up from her seat and morphed into a female version of Robin.

"Impressive," Aqualad smiled.

M'gann then morphed into a female version of Wally with a Kid Flash outfit.

"Is it wrong to think I'm hot?"

"That's disturbing," Speedy smirked.

"Oh Speedy!" Wally scowled, knowing what the red headed archer meant.

Suddenly there was a tornado like storm below at the Harbor's power plant.

"Looks like something is going on down there."

M'gann landed the Bio Ship and the Team went to the power plant. Civilians had already ran away, making the job easier. The Arrow siblings also brought their small bags with them.

Before they could react, the Team realized Robin disappeared.

"I hate it when he does that," Wally sighed with frustration.

Suddenly Robin's eerie cackle could be heard. Arrowette shivered. The laugh was supposed to intimidate enemies or in this case, creep out the Team.

"We better catch up to him."

The rest of the Team ran toward the plant. Once inside, they saw Robin hurled to the ground.

"Did you catch our new friend's name?" Kaldur asked.

The Arrow siblings withdrew bows and quivers full of arrows from their bags.

"He's quite rude."

The android laughed. This children were clueless.

"I am Mr. Twister," he cackled.

"Seriously," Speedy retorted, "who calls themselves Mr. Twister."

Mr. Twister responded by sending a tornado in Speedy's direction. He dodged it. Aqualad went behind Mr. Twister and hit him repeatedly with his swords.

"It's like Red Tornado's cousin or something like that," Arrowette pointed out.

M'gann attempted to use her telekinesis but Mr. Twister was quicker and he hurled her into the wall.

Superboy was reckless, as usual. He charged at Mr. Twister. Twister flung him away with a tornado.

"Go home children! Let a hero take care of this."

Twister then felt an array of explosive arrows hit him. A part of him had stopped working.

Superboy went to the Arrow siblings and high fived them.

Twister quickly fled outside. Suddenly Wally appeared and began running around him. Several shurikens were thrown at him. Robin attempted to disable him.

Realizing what the Boy Wonder was going to do, Mr. Twister aimed a tornado at Robin. M'gann saved Robin by using her telekinesis.

Aqualad used his water whip. He repeatedly hit Mr. Twister who didn't like the water. Twister retaliated but Aqualad dodged it.

M'gann decided to go one on one with Mr. Twister. However this action prevented from taking any action because M'gann was in the way.

'Wouldn't the Team be proud if i can take Twister down,' she thought.

Twister grabbed M'gann and held her as if she were a hostage.

"Don't move," he ordered, "or the Martian dies."

The Team stood paralyzed in their position, hoping Twister wouldn't kill her. Mr. Twister flung an enormous tornado and they all fell to the ground.

"No offense, M'gann but you shouldn't have gone against Twister alone. That's why we're a team," Arrowette spoke calmly in order to not hurt M'gann's feelings.

"You need more experience," Wally spoke up.

"Hate to say it but Wally and Arrowette are telling the truth," Speedy justified.

"Maybe you can get Red Tornado to come," Aqualad broke in.

The Team then suddenly had an idea.

* * *

Mr. Twister was more annoyed than ever when he saw the Team at the harbor. They were all there except for the Martian.

"How many times must I teach you children!" Twister complained.

The Team smirked and launched their attack. Part of Mr. Twister was still broken so Twister had to be wary.

Robin jumped on top of Twister.

"Stupid boy!"

Suddenly a smoke pellet began to release smoke. Twister couldn't see!

Wally ran around Mr. Twister in circles. Twister saw Wally and grabbed him. He threw Wally who was thrown towards Superboy.

The Arrow unleashed a series of arrows.

The arrows pelted at Twister before he unleashed a tornado at them.

"I've got it here Team," a robotic voice said.

Red Tornado suddenly appeared from the sky and confronted Mr. Twister.

"About time Tornado," Twister angrily sighed.

Red Tornado unleashed a series of mini tornados while Twister unleashed a big tornado. This overpowered Red Tornado.

Red Tornado was pinned to the ground.

"Reprogramming is going to take a while."

"A lot longer than you think," a female voice responded.

Twister looked shocked when he saw Red Tornado morph into the Martian.

M'gann quickly used her telekinesis to move Mr. Twister.

The Arrow siblings and Robin unleashed a series of explosive arrows and shurikens, further damaging Twister.

Superboy then punched Twister very hard that Twister fell in the water.

Aqualad then unleashed one of his biggest water attacks.

When Twister was on the surface, he was fully defeated. A compartment opened, revealing a dark haired man.

Before he could protest, M'gann used her telekinesis to topple Mr. Teister's remains on top of the man.

"M'gann!" Robin nearly shouted, "what was that for?"

Everyone else looked worried. M'gann moved Mr. Twister's remains and revealed that the man was an android.

"I couldn't read his mind because he was inorganic."

* * *

In an unspecified location, the camera the android man had, revealed that the Team won. It was dark and two men were watching the camera.

"You should be glad that wasn't you," one man spoke to another.

The other man, who resembled the android shivered.

"Indeed. How do you think they will react."

* * *

Mt. Justice

"Congratulations Team," Red Tornado praised.

The Team high fived each other.

"You did good for a first mission M'gann," Arrowette congratulated.

"Thank you."

Aqualad noticed Superboy strayed behind.

"Just tell her you're sorry."

Superboy was unsure of whether to trust Aqualad but decided to do what he said.

He approached M'gann.

"Sorry," he briskly said.

M'gann smiled. She and Superboy went to join the rest of the Team to celebrate their victory.


End file.
